Hiro has bronchitis
by carriebear27
Summary: Hiro catches bronchitis from Fred
1. Chapter 1

Hiro Hamada has been coughing all night long. " aunt Cass I'm still sick cad you take be do the doctor?" Hiro asked his aunt

" sure my sweet little Hiro come on." Aunt Cass said and her and Hiro made their way to the doctor

" hello Hiro what are your symptoms ?" Dr wang asked Hiro

" coughing , chest pains, feber and very bad congestion as you can tell as I sound ." Hiro said and sneezed into his pajama shirt

" oh my goodness as you told me you have bronchitis sorry Hiro no school for 2-3 weeks." Dr wang said as she felt around Hiro's throat " dr wang can you keep doing that it's relaxing." Hiro said

Dr wang giggled at Hiro " Cass you can put a rag with hot water around his neck and chest to help with the congestion and give him some cough medicine ." Dr wang said

Cass nodded and her and Hiro went to the pharmacy . When they got home , wasabi, honey , Fred and gogo got the couch ready for their friend . Honey got some tea with honey and lemon for Hiro's sore throat. " thanks hondy ." Hiro said

Aunt Cass got 2 rags for Hiro's neck and chest " aunt Cass that's hot ." Hiro said " Hiro sweetie its to help your congestion." Cass said calmly Hiro opened his shirt so his aunt can put the rag on his congested chest. Then a few hours later Hiro started to sneeze uncontroably " aunt Cass cad you get be sobe chicken soup." Hiro said as he laid down to watch some tv. Mochi his cat got up on Hiro's chest so mochi can make her owner feel better.

" thanks bochi you are da best cat ever." Hiro said as he stroked Mochi . When wasabi came in and started to clean he accidently sprayed Mochi with frebreeze mochi hissed and went down Hiro's blanket " silly kitty get back here." Hiro said " ok Hiro we are gonna take off see ya in the morning ." Fred said.

" bye guys ok Mochi it's safe to come out." Hiro started to coax his cat out of his blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro has been coughing all night long , " aunt Cass can I come up and cuddle with you?" Hiro asked his aunt

" sure Hiro come on over ." Aunt Cass said softly as she laid Hiro's head on her lap and started to stroke Hiro's hair out of his glassy brown eyes, aunt Cass started to hum unstoppable by rascal flatts to her sick nephew

" aunt Cass can I have some soup?" Hiro asked.

" sure Hiro oh hi guys can you be with Hiro for a little bit he is very clingy when he's sick ." Aunt Cass said to Hiro's friends

" sure aunt Cass we would love to." Wasabi said

" thanks guys Hiro's in the living room with Mochi right now." Aunt Cass said and went to the store to get some things for Hiro

One thing Hiro was sure of when he woke up was his head was hurting really badly now he just wants to curl up and cry.

" guys I don't feel well." Hiro whined into his pillow

" we know Hiro we are trying to make you comfortable ." Honey said as wasabi was rubbing Hiro's feet and ankles.

" guys I hate being sick my report is due in the morning and I'm finished and I need to turn it in." Hiro started to freak out.

" don't get your self worked up Hiro you will get in on time." Fred tried to calm down Hiro

" I know guys but you know me I like to get everything in on time Tadashi was the same way." Hiro said

" we know Hiro he was very pessimistic ." Honey said.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was on a mission to look after the k-Ray , Hiro decided to try to do the mission.

" daybax I'll be find stob worrying." Hiro said

" Hiro we are just looking out for you I really think you should stay home." Honey said to her sick friend

" guys I'll be fine stop worrying." Hiro tried to reassure his friends

" thank goodness it's only guarding a ray." Gogo said

" yeah ." Wasabi said

Then after 4 hours after going to watch the Ray Hiro's bronchitis turned in a very bad cold on top of bronchitis

" I wish I listen to you guys I feel even worse." Hiro said regretfully

" it's ok Hiro your judgement got the better of you." Aunt Cass said

Hiro started to massage his temples as aunt Cass started to massage his back.

" hey Hiro how are you feeling?" Fred asked

" I can't breathe through my nose it's getting on my nerves ." Hiro said as he started to blow his nose.

" poor guy he is missing the biggest party at school tonight but Cass won't let him out of bed since last night. " honey said

" hey this is wasabi's crib who is this?" Wasabi answered his phone

" it's me Hiro can you guys run to the deli to get me some soup I want chicken noodle but with extra broth in it?" Hiro asked

" I could barley hear you Hiro you ok?" Wasabi asked

" I got a bad cold on top of my bronchitis I hate being sick now I just wanna get bedder oh man now my congestion is getting to be now." Hiro said frustrated .

" don't worry Hiro you will get better soon just hang in there." Wasabi said

" Kay wasabi hang on I wish I wasn't sick it's been 2 weeks I hate this I didn't do anything to deserve this." Hiro said as he started to panic

" Hiro calm down ." Wasabi said

Then suddenly Tadashi came into Hiro's room

" hey Tadashi can you fluff my pillow please?" Hiro asked

" sure Hiro ." Tadashi fluffed his brother's pillow.

Tadashi studied Hiro's appearance , he noticed Hiro wasn't chipper , he looked like death.

" Tadashi can you come here please?" Hiro called for his older brother

" yes Hiro what's up?" Tadashi asked

" can you sleep with me I just can't seem to shut my eyes." Hiro said

" alright come here baby bro ." Tadashi laid Hiro's head onto his chest and pushed his fingers through Hiro's messy black hair.

" Tadashi can you sing to me?" Hiro asked his older brother

Tadashi laughed and started to sing make you feel my love by Adele to his little brother.

" thanks tadashi." Hiro said and snuggled close to his older brother's warmth .

" sure thing Hiro I'll get you some more blankets just stay put." Tadashi said and went to the closet to grab a few blankets for himself and hiro then he came across Hiro's baby blanket .

" aunt Cass look what I found in our closet Hiro is gonna freak when he sees it I'm gonna put this on him now he only sleeps with it when he is sick." Tadashi said

" I think that would be nice Tadashi Hiro would love that." Aunt Cass said

" oh Hiro I found something you are gonna love." Tadashi said in a sing song voice

" what is it Tadashi ?" Hiro asked

Then Tadashi took out Hiro's blanket from behind his back and placed it onto Hiro

" Tadashi I thought I lost this 10 years ago thanks bro." Hiro said happily

" no problem little brother ." Tadashi said and got back into bed with Hiro.

" Tadashi can you read me a story?" Hiro asked

" sure Hiro ." Tadashi said and smiled and thn he found the perfect book to read

" I found the perfect book Hiro gone with the wind." Tadashi said and laid on Hiro's bed


End file.
